


Open Invitation

by Silbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbane/pseuds/Silbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is feeling down over her break up with Harry, but she has an idea for how to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ginny/Lucius fic! I'm so nervous! I'm completely inexperienced with writing Ginny, so I hope this lives up to expectations. Enjoy!

An invitation arrived from Draco, inviting Harry and Ginny to attend a gala being held at Malfoy Manor two weeks in advance, and an apology letter was sent two days later when news broke out of their amicable split. Between her Quidditch practices and his Auror training, they'd grown apart somewhere along the way and decided to end it, remaining friends. While it didn't seem to greatly lessen the hurt in her heart from their separation, she had ideas for her recovery.

For the gala, they arrived separately and after an hour of schmoozing and small talk, Ginny needed a moment alone, deciding to take a break to the loo.

Clicks of her heels meeting with the wood floors echoed in the corridor leading from the ballroom. This was soon accompanied by the clack of boots and, unmistakably, a cane. A shiver snaked its way up her spine; the fear she had once held for the man approaching had morphed into quiet fury during her school years that had not extinguished as she met adulthood. She knew seeing him was a possibility, one she had no real issues with for the sake of keeping peace, but the two of them ending up alone in a secluded hallway together was not something she'd anticipated. Despite her hatred for the man, she and many other survivors of the war came as a goodwill gesture toward Draco and his efforts to pull the Malfoy name out of the mud, but he couldn't very well ban his own father from attending just because a few guests couldn't move on from the past.

Lucius met her gaze as they passed in the hallway, a small grin breaking out onto his face. “Miss Weasley.”

“Bugger off.” She didn't make an effort to stop the words before they fell out, and with feigned embarrassment tried to shoulder past him but a decorative table holding only a gaudy vase kept them from having the proper space to walk past each other.

He made a noise of disapproval, looking down at her like she were a misbehaving child. “Certainly you don't lack the common decency required to address one of your hosts?”

Ginny looked up at him with defiance etched onto her features. “You are a _host_ in that you own the place this event is being held in and nothing more. I am, just like everyone else is, here for Draco. Not you.”

A muscle in his jaw clenched and relaxed. “May I help you find something, or are you simply loitering about my home in an attempt to get lost?”

She didn't really care if it was just the quickest insult that came to his mind or if it referenced her own, much smaller home at the Burrow, at that point she'd already had enough of his arrogance. “If you _must_ know, I'm on my way to the loo. I assure you I know where it is so don't bother offering to escort me.” Without giving him time to retort, she bit the bullet and brushed against him, sliding between his body and the wall.

Ginny's face flushed while she more or less stomped to the loo, closing the latch behind her and taking a deep breath at the mirror. She rubbed her forehead, trying to calm herself down and for the most part succeeding. After a few minutes, she exited the room to find the older Malfoy leaning on a door frame connected to what looked like his study. She wasn't surprised she hadn't noticed it while fleeing.

“Are you resorting to stalking me in your own home?” She quipped though her heart picked up its pace. He didn't seem to have any reason to be there aside from hiding from his own guests.

He scoffed and pushed off of the frame, vitriol dripping from his words. “I would hardly pay any mind to something as useless as _tainted breeding stock_.” He turned into the study while Ginny found herself following at his heels.

“You arrogant, bigoted piece of garbage!” She drew her wand as he whipped back to face her, but it was swiftly thrown from her grip to the opposite end of the room with a disarming spell.

Lucius toyed with the restored snake head wand in his hand and took a step toward her, his sheath-cane in the other. “Now now, I know your family is renowned for disgracefulness, but do try not to get me involved with your barbaric behavior.”

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she held out her hand. “ _Accio_ Lucius's wand.” It snapped into her palm and she tossed it beside her own.

His eyebrow quirked up, unbothered. “Wandless magic?”

“Only the important spells,” she retorted. Harry had taught her.

He hummed his amusement. “I suppose your family's poor judgment doesn't affect the potency of the magic in your blood.”

She snarled, holding out her hand again. “ _Accio-_ ”

Lucius crossed the room in an instant, shoving her back onto a desk and pressing the cane against her throat. She shrieked, her hands instinctively going to the cane to try to force it off, but even the strength she'd developed in her years of playing Quidditch were no match for someone with weight and gravity on their side. She moved her hands to his face, scratching and attempting punches as best she could. The devilish glint in his eyes while he bored down on her drove her fury as she kneed him straight in the groin and kicked him off, speeding after him to land a punch to his jaw. Her second punch was stopped mid-train by his grip on her wrist, his other hand dropping the cane and latching onto her shoulder. He began twisting her entire arm until she keened, forfeiting and letting him force her arm behind her back and shove her forward into a bookcase.

He held his body to her with all of his might, trapping her between himself and the bookcase. She struggled against him fruitlessly with her arm still in his grip and he chuckled, his face beside hers and his breath fast and short, blowing twirls of her ravaged hair into her eyes. She closed them, trying not to panic even though her heart was beating faster than ever.

“Feisty little blood traitor.” He rasped against her ear. “Why couldn't you just _die_ when you were supposed to?”

Ginny tried to reach behind at his long hair with her free hand, only to yelp when he bent her arm in a way that really felt like it shouldn't. “ _Fuck you,_  Malfoy.” With as fast of reflexes as she could muster, she grabbed a book from the shelf and thrust it behind her, feeling it thud satisfyingly into what she assumed was his head. He stumbled back with a curse and she wriggled her arm free to turn to face him. He held his forehead for only a moment before he leapt at her, his white-knuckle grip once again on her wrists. He pushed her back and pressed against her, face to face. Their chests rose and fell in unison as they stared daggers at one another, obviously tiring from the struggle. Her breathing hitched for a moment as she felt a familiar hardness pressing on her thigh. She glanced down and back up at him with a triumphant smirk.

His eyes widened, but he sneered at her. “That's my _leg_ , you filthy-minded little-”

“Are you sure?” She locked eyes with him as she ground her thigh against the bulge in his pants. He drew in a sharp breath, rage lighting up his eyes. She lifted her chin. “You get off on this, don't you?”

He released one of her wrists and secured his hand onto her throat, squeezing none-too-gently. “ _Shut your traitorous mouth,_ ” he whispered in a dangerous tone.

Her smirk only grew into a full grin as she watched his internal struggle with righteous glee. “Do it, Lucius.” He was so close to giving her exactly what she'd come for, and she wouldn't have him back out now. “ _Do it._ ”

He pressed his lips into hers, his tongue forcing her to open to him. It was fierce and sloppy just like she'd imagined, just like she'd hoped. She brought her free hand to the nape of his neck, gripping his tangled hair and edging him on. He stole his mouth away to bite at her neck as she craned it toward him, wanting more. Her hand moved from his hair to his trousers, fussing with the leather belt in the way. He let her unclasp it and unbutton his pants, but stopped her before she could encircle his cock, foreplay tossed and forgotten in the sidelines as suppressed anger brought them together.

He lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his hip, never taking his hand from her throat. Instead, she put her hands on his wrist and forearm, holding him in place with demented endearment, eyes still locked. He ripped the string of fabric that made up her knickers and threw it aside.

Lucius didn't bother being gentle in his quest to enter her, but rather pushed her harder against the solid book case and aimed his cock at her entrance. He thrust in dry at first, drawing a pained gasp from her before her unleashed wetness slickened the path. As soon as the painful traction was gone, his hips snapped into hers savagely, his cock gliding in and out. “ _Worthless... fucking... damn you..."_ he chanted as she met his thrusts in time.

“ _Arrogant bastard_.” She seethed, loving the sensation of his cock driving into her tight cunt.

His grip on her throat was unrelenting, but never enough to cut off her air. “How long have you wanted this, you little _slut?_ ” he spat the word at her while his violent assault on her pussy continued.

“Don't flatter yourself, I've only ever hated you.” He grinned at her, but she hadn't finished. “Watching you grovel before your precious _Dark Lord_ was enough to make nearly any woman lose her interest. You're so lucky to have Narcissa.”

“You bloody bitch!” He withdrew his cock from her and threw her over to his desk, where she landed on the floor with a chuckle. He took a step toward her before having his legs swept out from underneath him with a swift kick. She pounced onto him and impaled herself, then flexed her pussy around him, stroking him slowly up and down.

His mouth fell open and he closed his eyes. “Did your little break up with _the golden boy_ spawn your sudden desire to fuck a Death Eater, Miss Weasley," he panted, "Revenge? Or did you think a baddie would be more... fulfilling?” He thrust his hips up against her.

“Ah!” She yelped, her cheeks aflame. “Fuck you.” She whispered, focused on her task.

He smiled and dug his fingers into her thighs, grinding his pelvis onto her. “You seem to be doing a very good job of that, _Ginevra_.”

She tossed her head back to laugh. “Was that a compliment?”

“The only one you'll ever receive from me.” He bucked her forward and she lost her balance, allowing him to flip her onto her back and thrust into her once again. She wrapped her legs around him and he slammed into her. The roots of his hair now slick with sweat and her arse turning red from floor burn, they were growing closer and closer to release, their words becoming sparse.

Her nails scraped at the wood beneath her as her climax approached. She only just managed to whisper bitterly, “Come inside me you piece of shit...” His cock twitched against her walls, his eyes never leaving her face as she was pulled up and plummeted into ecstasy. “Oh, fuck! Lucius!”

And he came, too, gasping, pumping into her with abandon before he collapsed beside her on the floor.

 

* * *

 

“ _Accio_ wand.” It pulled swiftly into her palm and she repeated the spell for his. She offered him his wand with a raised eyebrow, knowing how unsafe it was to give it back while they were still alone, but not caring. He plucked the wand from her hand and tucked it into the band of his done-up trousers, then held out his hand to pull her up from the floor.

She repaired and re-situated her dress and hair while he pulled out a glass and what appeared to be a bottle of firewhisky, pouring himself a bit, then turned around when she was finished.

He leaned against the table with a lazy, tilted smile. “To my dear Ginevra,” he lifted his glass in a mock toast, dipping his head to her. “I will cherish the look in your eyes as you came, screaming my name.”

She smiled, took the glass from his hand, and swallowed it down in one go. “You can count this as some arrogant victory all you want, Lucius, but if earlier I had any intention of this night ending differently, I wouldn't have come here at all.” Ginny set the glass down and swept out of the room without another word.

 

The following year, two weeks before the now-annual gala at Malfoy Manor, she received a personalized invitation with Lucius's signature at the bottom, alluring her to attend again. She laughed and promptly threw it in the bin.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, we're just going to pretend that Ginny can do bits of wandless magic now. If you don't feel up to leaving a comment, kudos make my heart sing!


End file.
